Nuestro destino
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Hachi reflexiona un poco de las cosas que pasaron y por que cree que ella y Nana estaba destinadas a conocerse. Espero les guste.


**Hola de nuevo. Ya se que de verdad tardo mucho en subir algo y sobre todo que llevo muchísimo sin actualizar mi NejiSaku pero es que de verdad no me gusta nada como queda el capitulo, ya van 3 veces que lo reescribo por lo que espero subirlo pronto.**

**Este fic es cobre Nana, serie, anime y peliculas que me encanta, de verdad, asi que espero lo disfruten.**

**Nana no me pertenece, por desgracia la historia no es mía pero se las recomiendo para quien no la conoce.**

**

* * *

**

**NUESTRO DESTINO**

Sabes Nana, en estos momentos estoy convencida de que el destino si existe y que nosotras estábamos destinadas a conocernos, a formar parte de la vida una de la otra, quizás el rey demonio tuvo algo que ver pero creo que esto fue producto de otra cosa.

Aún ahora puedo recordar a la perfección esa tarde nevada en que nos conocimos, ese viaje en tren que marcaría nuestras vidas para siempre, si bien cada una iba con una meta diferente el destino quiso que estas se unieran entrelazando nuestras vidas para siempre.

Tu me impresionaste totalmente, tu personalidad, tu voz, tu ropa, esa seguridad con la que hablabas, con la que me contaste que ibas a convertirte en una gran estrella, nunca dude de eso, siempre supe que lo lograrías por que tu eres así, no te rindes, no te dejas de nadie, por eso me quede prendada de ti, por que yo no podía ser así, yo iba con la esperanza de encontrarme con el que en ese momento creía era el amor de mi vida, iba a depender de alguien mas.

Se que todo lo que pasamos, que llegara Nobu para estar contigo, que Shoji me engañara, que Yasu estuviera pendiente de ti y de mi, que Shin llegara a nuestras vidas, que yo fuera fan de Trapnest, ese concierto que vimos en mi pueblo, tu reencuentro con Ren, que yo conociera a Takumi, todo eso fue solamente coincidencias por que se que nuestra relación de todas formas hubiera sido irrompible, como dicen, estábamos destinadas a estar juntas.

Sabes Nana, el apartamento 707 sigue igual que la última vez que estuvimos las dos juntas, no he tenido el valor para cambiarlo o abandonarlo, entrar ahí me recuerda a ti y ahora es lo único que tengo, además de que se que el algún momento vamos a volver a estar juntas, me lo dicen los recuerdos que lo habitan, las memorias de los días y noches que pasamos ahí, en nuestra casa, por que si, se que tu también sabes que es nuestra casa por que ni mi apartamento con Takumi tu apartamento con Ren, esos solo fueron lugares que habitamos por que nuestra casa fue, es y será el apartamento 707.

Sabes, ahí en la mesa que sirvió de escenario para tu primer concierto en Tokio, donde escribimos nuestros deseos en el festival del Tanabata antes de que volaran por la ventana, esa mesa en la cual no pude verte a los ojos mientras dejaba que Takumi decidiera mi destino, esa mesa en la que tanto pasamos, tanto buenos como malos momentos, a solas o con amigos, en esa mesa están los dos vasos que me regalaste por cumpleaños, esos vasos que remplazaste por lo que se rompieron ese fatídico día en que todo empezó a cambiar y que se convirtieron en símbolo de tantas cosas, siguen esperado el momento en el cual, como antes, los volvamos a ocupar, el día en el cual nos volvamos a reunir.

Ahora se por que nosotras no somos completamente felices con alguien mas, ni tu con Ren, ni yo con alguno de mis novios, ni siquiera con Nobu o Takumi, y eso es por que nosotras nos pertenecemos, fuimos hechas la una para la otra, se que no crees en el hilo rojo del destino que une a dos personas para siempre pero no importa, yo si creo en el y se que eso es lo que nos une, nuestros meñiques están unidos por el y es algo que nadie va a poder cambiar.

Sabes Nana, a medida que pasa el tiempo me doy cuenta que el destino si existe, por que es increíble que dos personas como nosotros, tan diferentes, con metas distintas, con vivencias diferentes se hayan conocido y hayan forjado la amistad que nosotras hicimos en tan poco tiempo, es por eso que estoy convencida que estábamos destinadas a conocernos, así como se que nos volveremos a reunir, y hasta que ese día llegue yo esperare, después de todo, esta en nuestro destino.

* * *

**De verdad espero que les haya gustado, trate de hacer algo parecido al inicio de cada capitulo por que es de lo mejor, cada que escucho el "Ne Nana..." me pongo sentimental y trate de hacer algo parecido.**

**Ya sabe, faltas de ortografía o algo que no tenga sentid espero me hagan saber para corregirlo.**

**mata ne.**


End file.
